Our messed up love song
by sodapop2222
Summary: Maria Beilschmidt was the coolest girl in school. Cool, sassy, awesome, and beautiful, she had it all! But, when she's punished for being late again, she forced to do music with Roderich Edelstein, her worst enemy,will she be able to survive? But when her true feelings for Roderich surface will she tell her true feelings or will she lock them away. Fem!PruAus Gakuen hetalia!AU
1. Chapter 1

**COVER ART DONE BY :IclaimThisname ON DENVIANTART**

* * *

Maria Beilschmidt was that type of girl which everyone would want in their class. Sassy,cool, and not to mention hot,she just did her own thing without a care in the world. It was a normal Thursday morning at the World Academy. It was an elaborate boarding school,and very expensive and as usual, Maria was rushing to class at 9:34 AM as always.

"Damn," Maria whined,"this always happens! Why me?" She finally made it up to the double doors that where the school entrance and grabbed the handles and pulled furiously, shaking the doors in the process. Then, knowing that wasn't going to work, she began to push hard, only to be greeted by loud clanking of metal. She sighed in defeat and slumped up against the wall, sliding down to the concrete.

"Argh. They locked it again.." she sighed, the little yellow birdy which she always had with her, tweeted loudly, zig zagging in the air. Maria smiled gently before extending her finger for her bird to rest on.

"Yeah...I'm popular, cool , and down right awesome but, I feel like only you understand me," she said to her birdy as she forced a laugh. Everyone thought she was cool. Even the teachers! And, most of the time it felt like they hated her for almost never turning in her home work and for showing up late. All of a sudden, the entrance door of the school flew open. maria screeched in terror at the prospect of being crushed, she hastily wiped her foot up and stopped the door before it slammed into her face. A large hand swung the door shut and standing above her was a rather angry German. maria smiled weakly in his wake and waved slightly.

"Hey Ludwig...' She mustered, fidgeting in her awkward , crushed position. Her leg still extended as if the door was still there, her knee nearly reaching her forehead. Ludwig just sighed, facepalming before grabbing his older sisters hand and dragging her inside.

"Oi! West! Stop pulling so hard!" Maria wailed, trying to free her grip from the other.

"You're late. Again. So I was sent to find you," Ludwig explained. The two soon reared up to the dreaded principal's office. Ludwig nudged her forward and left before Maria could explain the whole story. She pouted. Ah, Ludwig always treats her like a little kid even though she single handedly(with a little bit of Gilbert's help) raised him and Monika alone. That's right. Alone. But, of course , her little brother had to be sent for her. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and entered the room.

"You wanted me?" Maria demanded as she entered. swiveled half around in his chair and looked up from his papers. He was rather feared throughout the school and no one wanted to get on his bad side. He gave Maria a disapproving glare then returned to sorting his papers.

"Yes. I'm tired of complaints from the teachers about your constant lateness," he said.

"So?" Maria moaned.

"I'm giving you an extracurricular after school,"Mr. Oxenstierna stated, looking up once again from his papers. Maria stood back aghast. What! This will ruin her social life! She has more important things!

"What extracurricular afterschool?" Was the only thing she could muster.

"Music with Roderich Edelstein," Replied Mr. Oxenstierna. Crap. Not Roderich. He was her worst enemy ever. Ever. All he did was annoy her and lecture her on her behavior and appearance and there was that stupid piece of hair that always stuck up which annoyed her so. He was the most annoying boy in school. He was just that geek that played piano in her standers. Nothing more.

* * *

**I've been thinking about this fanfiction for some time and I like how it came out! I love writing Gakuen Hetalia based romances the most Sweden just fits the role of an intimidating principal! XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3:30. It was time for Maria's worst nightmare to begin. Her lesson's player or better know as Roderich Edelstein. She slumped in her seat all day, staring off into her own little world. She got the same comments over and over,"What's wrong?" She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the music room. It was on the highest level,the 4th floor. No one ever went here any more. More interesting things had opened down stairs like sports,robotics,art,theater and so on , as she ascended the stairs, a lovely sound filled the air. It was delicate and exquisite. It's rhythm was smooth and light. Maria mindlessly followed it before she made it to the end of the hall, up to room 302. In bold,black letters read, "MUSIC ROOM" She peeked her head up and saw him. Roderich Edelstein. He was just sitting at the piano, playing away. He had his eyes closed and he slowly rocked back and forth to the melody of the music. He opened one eye and saw out of the corner, Maria. He turned his head her way and, alarmed, she ducked down, thinking she was safe. She waited a few seconds before sighing in relief. At that time, the door swung open. She shrieked before hitting the floor. Roderich looked down and jumped back in alarm.

" Ms**.**Belschmidt!" He yelled before falling to his knees, rubbing her back. Maria groaned and lifted her head. Doors did NOT like her today.

"I-I'm fine." Maria mumbled. Roderich smiled and helped her to her feet.

"Are you ready for our music lesson?" He asked, sitting her down on the bench of the piano. Maria looked at her feet, still humiliated by what happened. She just nodded.

"Good!' Roderich exclaimed, clapping his hands together."Let's begin." Together, they spent the afternoon learning scales and maria hitting the wrong note over and over and over again. At promptly 6:28 PM, Roderich ended his lesson.

"God!' exclaimed Maria as she looked at her watch,"We spent 3 hours in here?!"

"Guess time really does fly when you're having fun." Roderich smiled. Maria sent him a glare.

"Well, I hated it." She spat. Roderich rolled his eyes and Maria left, her pride in pieces.

* * *

**I keep getting poor Maria hurt! Sorry! Also, sorry I haven't uploaded for like...2 weeks or something...hehe!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maria collapsed on her bed. Her face blushing profusely That was so embarrassing! She thought. Suddenly,the door to her dorm opened and in came Monika*,he younger sister with a small plastic bag. Maria sat up trying her best to cover her face. Monika lifted an eyebrow as she walked past her older sister to her bed.

"Are you okay?" Monika asked,not taking her eyes off her blushing suster.

"I'm fine!' maria forced a smile,wiping her head a around causing her little bird to take flight. Monika became more suspicion but shrugged it off. She placed her shopping bag beside her and began rummaging through.

"What's that?" monika asked,pointing towards the bag.

"Oh?This? My valentines for next to get it over with." Monika explained pulling out a pink,sparkling valentine. (obviously store bought)

"What?!" exclaimed Maria,aghast.

"Ja*.Feliciano and Daisy* where demanding them..." Monika said,smiling slightly at the thought. How could Maria forget Valentines?! This was (one) of the holidays where all the boys flocked over her,shoving candy,mushy love letters and chocolates in her hands. She threw her face into her hands and sighed. Monika reached over and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It's okay...it's not like you have to buy valentine's anyway." Maria felt better and smiled.

"Ja that 's right.

* * *

The next day,maria entered the school and walked to her english class. Early for once. She sat in the desk in the middle of the class. The teacher at the front,was flipping through the lesson plan while the students who entered began talking and hanging out. Soon, before class actually began,Roderich entered the class. He noticed Maia,waved and sat down next to her.

"You take english?" Maira said,rather surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" Roderich asked,a little annoyed.

"It-it's just...your english is better than mine!You don't need these classes!" Maria laughed nervously.

Roderich smiled,leaning back and class began.

"Answer me!"

* * *

"Say,noc-turn-al." Roderich said. It was a small group work the class had to do. They got a sheet of vocabulary words and had to practice saying them.

"Noc-tuna-al." Maria tried for the fifth time. Roderich sighed.

"You're impossible to teach." He laughed.

"I'm TRYING!" Maria huffed. Roderich smiled. Maria had never seen this side of him. His sweet...caring...STOP! No Maria! Maria thought, clenching her fist.

"What's wrong?" Roderich asked.

"Nothing!" Maria cried,snatching the vocabulary paper out of his hands.

"Ow...be careful." Roderich sighed. Maria examined the paper. She was proving to him english isn't all that easy!

"Say,am-pu-tation." Maria said,grinning.

"Amputation." Roerich said nonchalantly. Maria flushed. He's too good! She thought. Maybe,Roderich wasn't that bad?

* * *

**Ja=yes in german**

**Daisy=fem!Italy's name**

**Monika=Fem!Germany's name**

**Hello my lovely followers! I am back! Now bow!**

amazed


End file.
